


Spring Break

by tarrysmith



Series: Bill & Lisa [3]
Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's on Spring Break visiting his best friend Aidan, but once again, he's a day early!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was bastardized from another one I'm currently working on, especially for the Sunday Smut Spotlight! The names and situations have been changed to protect the innocent (even though there aren't any...)

Spring Break  
The taxi stopped in front of a small, modest house, and Bill checked the address on his phone.   
  
“Yes, this is it,” he said to the driver, his voice eager.  
  
He paid for his cab, then waited while the driver opened the boot so that he could retrieve his bags. He’d only brought a small duffle and a knapsack that had his laptop, his iPod, and a few other essentials. He pulled the key that his friend, Aidan, had mailed to him out of his pocket, then walked up to the front door and let himself into the house. Finals had gone fantastically, and he had done so well in his last class, that the professor had told him not to take the final, so he was arriving a day earlier than he was expected, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be a problem. He’d been so excited to get away, that he hadn’t waited, he’d just hopped onto the train, and now he was here.  
  
He’d been told to simply come on in as soon as he arrived, and he didn’t even think about whether being a day early would change things or not. The last few weeks had been brutal, between school, work, and keeping his mum guessing; he was more than looking forward to relaxing a little this week. He knew he’d miss Mrs. Lambert, but getting away might do their relationship some good as well. Maybe she’d miss him. He hoped so.  
  
He had stayed with his buddy Aidan before; after all, the two of them had been best friends for most of their lives, but this was a new house, that Aidan was renting with his girlfriend, and Bill wasn’t sure where he’d be sleeping. He dropped his bags near the couch, wondering if anyone was home, when he heard sounds coming through the screen door that led to what appeared to be the back patio. Curious, he headed that way. The screen opened silently, and he saw that he was right: he stepped through the door onto the back patio of the house.  
  
And froze. Aidan was home, all right. Currently he was going down on a pretty girl with long red hair. Bill guessed this was probably his girlfriend, as Aidan’s face was currently buried between her thighs, and her fingers were clutching at his mane of luxurious, dark brown wavy hair. Bill saw that his friend was pleasuring himself as well, and, from the sounds she was making, he thought the girl was getting close.  
  
As Bill watched, he felt the blood rushing to his cock, and he palmed himself through his trousers. He knew he should probably go back into the house and give them some privacy, but he felt powerless to look away. Something about the two of them was drawing him, and after a few moments, he gave up trying to resist the pull. His cock continued to harden, and finally, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming in his pants (what would Mrs. Lambert think and say about that? Oh, the mortification!), he undid his belt, and eased down the zipper on his trousers, shoving them and his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Pulling the hem of his tee shirt up and out of the way, he began stroking himself, matching the thrusts and stokes of his friend. When the girl cried out that she was close, Bill lost all control, and simply went for it, jerking himself frantically. While he watched, the girl stiffened and came, her hips arching up off of the blanket and her head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
“Aidan!” she cried out, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers as her cunt clenched and spasmed around them. He sucked her clit through her orgasm, drawing out her pleasure, and as she was coming down, she heard a loud groan coming from the direction of the patio. Her eyes flew open to see a tall boy with blond, curly hair jerking himself off, his face contorted in pleasure, his fist pumping furiously as his cum erupted from his huge cock, shooting into the shrubberies beside the patio.  
  
At Bill’s shout of release, Aidan looked over his shoulder, seeing him. “Bill, what the fuck?” he groaned, then, “No, not yet,” he muttered to himself as his control deserted him, and his climax rolled over him. His cum splattered all over the blanket and his girl’s thighs, as he roared in completion. Resigned, he milked it as long as he could, then wiped himself off with a corner of the blanket, before turning and seeing to his girl. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he cursed. “I was trying not to waste that!”  
  
The girl scrambled to pull the blanket over herself, her cheeks bright pink as she looked at Bill. “I’m Heidi,” she finally said, unable to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all. “You must be Bill. Aidan’s told me so much about you.”  
  
Bill pulled his tee shirt over his head, taking it off and cleaning himself up with it, then holding it in front of his groin. He grinned at her ruefully.  
  
“Er , yes, hello,” he said quietly, embarrassed. “I’m Bill. Bill Hazeldine. Sorry… you know, about cuming in your bushes…”  
  
Aidan laughed at that, and finally managed to blurt out, “Same old Bill, but, you know, you’re a day early; we weren’t expecting you til tomorrow.”  
  
“I know, but I couldn’t wait to come,” Bill said earnestly.  
  
“Yes, and well, so you just did,” Heidi said, “I guess we all did!”  
  
The three of them laughed at that. “Um, I’ll just go and clean up, then shall I?” Bill said, backing up through the door. “Uh, which room is mine?”  
  
“You are the second room down the hall,” Heidi said, jumping up and wrapping the blanket around herself, and following him into the house. She looked back over her holder. “Coming, Aidan?”  
  
“Just did that,” Aidan called, and they all cracked up again.  
  
Heidi approached Bill, giving him a flirtatious look. “You know, you’re pretty cute, and you seem to be fairly… gifted,” she said with a wink. “You and Aidan have been friends for how long?”  
  
Bill swallowed hard. “Um, since our cradle days,” he said, his voice cracking a little.  
  
“I bet you’ve shared lots of things over the years,” Heidi said merrily. “Oh, I think this is going to be a great vacation!”  
  
Bill felt his face break out in a smile. “Me, too,” he said, heading down the hall to his room.


End file.
